The secret of a mad-man
by BBN
Summary: He was a mad-man, no-one knew that. He may have had been charismatic and smart but that didn't change that fact. Once again though, no one knew that he was on the run, and soon would be exposed to the wonders of the mythological world. This is my OC x Zoe and Artemis X Chaos.Rated M for later content. Don't go by the summary though (except for shipping)
1. Dash-board

_**This is just a dash-board. I will use this if I need to thank someone or give answers to reviews etc.**_


	2. Prologue (I)

AN: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**_The beginning..._**

**_Prologue_**

_**The night was a deep shade of blue. He was going back home, to school, and then he could finally live a normal life. This boy had been walking for hours, it was winter and as if by consequence his body stiffened, making him unable to continue his sluggish stride. If he ever cleaned himself he'd look quite handsome; he had begun finding some stubble growing on his face, he didn't mind that, his hair was a wavy black, no one knew what his true hair colour was, well, no one but his father but they had not been seen since their "disappearance." He was quite charismatic, managing to even convince the police of what had happened, everyone thought he was an orphan, (while that may have had been true for a while) he was allowed to continue living in his parent's house for 3 months before finding a temporary home. Every day he would do the same routine; wake up, probably in the streets which always was on the concrete, if he was not in the streets he'd either be in 1. His dad's house which he had the luxury of living in for 1 day every month at whichever day he needed, he used this on only the most dangerous occasions; unfortunately, today the boy was unable to use it. 2. He would often find himself sleeping in the benches which he found in the park, most times though he would be robbed, the rare days he found himself to have been left alone he always thanked Tyche (Tykhe) and Fortuna, for he was often given money while he was asleep (he did not know why he thanked those gods but it became a habit.) 3. If he couldn't have those pleasures he would sleep on concrete, near dustbins as they usually have blankets, pillows although they were either burned of bitten none the less he took these, thanking the gods again for his fortune if he found these items. the concrete floors were filled with noises like drunk bastards, stray dogs or cats which usually attacked him if he was too close if these problems didn't arrive it would be the callous beings of humans that didn't spare some money for an "abandoned" child. This boy was just thinking of everything that has happened to him. He knew that he was fooling everyone else but it was pointless to run from himself, his legs and hands were all numb as he tried to feel them... He could feel that he would begin to lose consciousness and he was in a position that left him powerless to stop continuing to his goal, he could feel his "life force draining..."**_

_**"If this is my end I need to see the only thing I hold close to me, my birth certificate."**_

_**He followed with what he had murmured.**_

**_Name; Achilles. Hector_**

**_Born: 13.10.2015_**

**_Birth Father; Perseus. Hector_**

**_Birth Mother; Unknown_**


	3. Prologue (II)

_**AN: Still don't own PJAO and Chaos was spelt Khaos in ancient greek so I sometimes will refer to him as either Chaos with a c or Khaos with a K**_

* * *

_** Back-story?**_

_**The two silhouettes moved into each other, both were distinct, anyone would've been able to tell one was male and the other was a woman. The kiss was parted as the male said. **_

_**"mmm, I love you moonbeam, but I must go." spoke a raspy voice.**_

_**"Do you have to Khays?" asked an Artemis with puppy eyes.**_

_**"Unfortunately yes, I do Arty. I'll be back soon though." The raspy voice spoke.**_

_**"Ok, but you better hold on that word Khays." Said a menacing MoonBeam.**_

_**(Line break, skipped 3 hours)**_

_**"Why have you called the council Father?" asked Nyx.**_

_**"I have called the council because war is coming and our enemy is my sibling, Void." spoke a serious Khaos. "And because of this, I think we should get the gods as an ally but first we must make my son arrive at camp so that I can claim him because he is the greatest and most powerful god alive. Any questions?"**_

_**" I have a question." Responded a curious Gaea " How is this boy a god?"**_

_**" Gaia, my child, I'll speak to you about that after the council meeting is adjourned, stay in the council hall when it ends," answered Khaos. "Now, if there are no questions apart from that I'll pronounce this meeting adjourned. Raise your hand if you have any questions."**_

_**"Father, if this boy is a god and your son, how come I am unable to feel him. "Asked an intrigued Nyx. "I, after all, have minor control over the domain of family. My powers should allow me to know when a new family is made or when a new member of a family appears."**_

_**" Once again Nyx, I'll speak to you too, stay in the council hall when everyone but Gaia leaves." Spoke a gentle Chaos "Now, I pronounce this meeting adjourned."**_

_**(Time skip. 5min skip)**_

_**"So Father, why am I unable to sense this boy or know if he is from a mortal family?" Nyx eagerly asked.**_

_**"You can not sense this boy as I have given him a bit of my blessing, the part I gave him was; for his blood instead of looking like gold, it looks red, for him to stay undetected in your senses or radar. "Explained Khaos. "I have also made it so that only monsters ranked 100 and above can smell him, apart from that I have given him a bit more strength, now if you have no more questions, you can leave, ask for Gaia to when you leave."**_

_**"Yes, I shall do that father" responded a satisfied Nyx as she turned on her heel to began to gracefully walk.**_

_**"Hey Gaia, Chaos wants you." inquired Nyx.**_

_**As Gaia excitedly got out of her chair she started asking more questions in her mind such as, wait, if he's a God who is his godly parent? How is he the strongest god? She quickly dismissed these thoughts as she figured that they were quite personal, like her original question.**_

_**"Hello Chaos, Nyx told me you wanted to speak to me," Gaia informed Khaos.**_

_**"Yes, Nyx is correct. You asked me how my child was a god, I'll tell you as long as you swear on the Styx not to tell anyone. Do you understand?" asked Chaos**_

_**"I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone how I know that Khaos's child is a god, why he's a god or how he became a god." Gaia solemnly pledged.**_

_**As thunder boomed in the sky, darkening the sky and then suddenly lighting it Khaos started to explain why his child was a god. "My child is a god because I have fallen in love with a woman, vice versa because we were unable to get married we decided to have a child, we also gave him to a clear-sighted mortal. This is all I will say."**_


	4. Prologue (III)

**_AN: If you're confused about why there is no mention of who owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians go to my last chapter and read my AN._**

**_The boy in room 9_**

* * *

**_The Man was a "doctor" blonde, deep blue-eyed and confident. People in St. Hospes often referred to him as a doctor, he was the owner and "manager" of this hospital. As he strolled down to his office he noticed that there had been one extra file placed on his desk about a new patient. Usually, only managers were allowed to ask questions. It read in large print on his file:_**

**_Patient 9/74398 Hector/Achilles: Special Status _****_(CVLN) No UNAUTHORIZED VISITORS. No PRESS. REFER ALL ENQUIRES TO DR. PHOEBUS APOLLO._**

_**(Time skip 25min)**_

_**"Give him fluids intravenously through a drip, after that give him oxygen through a ventilator." spoke a concerned Apollo.**_

_**"Cough, Cough, Cough." coughed Achilles Hector effectively getting rid of the water in his lungs.**_

_**"Hmm. Good, that's good, the pills are affecting." people sighed as they heard a relieved Apollo.**_

_**All Achilles remembered was the smell grilled steak which he smelled from his left nostril but from his right nostril it smelled like heated metal but when he inhaled with both nostrils it smelt like a pleasant, sweet-smelling welding fume. Before Achille's sudden unconsciousness he would have never been able to smell all these overwhelming smells it was there that he then noticed that his ribs were broken but he didn't feel pain or discomfort which confused him.**_

_**"You had the worlds most effective painkillers which caused the neurons in your brain for feelings to shut down the pain feeling." explained a handsome man.**_

**_Achille didn't know why but a strange voice in his head began screaming to him it said._**

_**You idiot, just say Apollo, my lord, god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. I would bow but my ribs are broken, know though that I mean no disrespect.**_

_**"**__** Apollo, my lord, god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. I would bow but my ribs are broken, know though that I mean no disrespect." Said an Achille's who didn't have an idea why he said that.**_

_**"Wait what. How did you figure it out?" asked a surprised Apollo**_

_**"I didn't a voice in my head told me to say that... Wait what? The Greek Gods are real, Now I know why I kept getting good luck, it was because I prayed and sent thanks to Fortuna/Tyche." Apollo heard a flabbergasted boy speak.**_

_**"God Zeus is gonna kill me, touch my shoulder or hold my hand I don't care just make sure you have contacted with me." sighed a fearful god.**_

_**(Time skip. 5min, Apollo teleported Achilles with him and asked for a council meeting)**_

_**Apollo watched as all the gods flashed, first, his father Zeus, then his uncles, Poseidon and Hades, then Hera, Hestia, Hermes, his sister, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter and Athena.**_

_**"Son, why have you called us here?" asked a curious Zeus.**_


End file.
